Soft Kisses on a Spring Day
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: Chad has an idea to help Sonny overcome her procrastination. Just a fluffy Channy oneshot. Previously Aspiring-for-More.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story that I have published on FanFiction, so I hope that you like it! This is also a response to FanofTV's Springtime Channy OneShot Competition. I was inspired to write this story while working on a paper for one of my classes.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a college student (for two more weeks, yay!) so I obviously don't own Sonny with a Chance or Owl City.**

* * *

Sonny Monroe sat at her vanity with her laptop on in front of her. She wasn't staring at the computer, but had her head resting in her hands. A long, loud sigh escaped her lips. "I'm never going to get this stupid paper done on time," she complained to herself.

The one and only Chad Dylan Cooper was walking through the hall by the So Random studio. His hands were in his pockets, and he was moving rather nonchalantly in the hopes that people would think that he didn't really care what he was doing. In reality, Chad was hoping for a couple of minutes with the Random who had slowly captured his heart.

Sonny suddenly sat up and slammed her laptop closed. "Stupid paper!" she cried. She turned to run from the room and slammed into Chad, who had made it to the doorway.

"Whoa Son-nay! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Chad said as soon as he caught his breath. Sonny might be small, but she still packed a punch when she slammed into him at full force. It was then that he noticed her tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong, Sonny?"

"I-I have to…and-and it's never going to be…and it's so nice out." She dissolved into tears, clutching his shirt for support. Chad smiled to himself. Things were turning out better than he had hoped. He reached one hand up to awkwardly pat her back. He might be Chad Dylan Cooper, but he hadn't had much experience comforting a crying girl. Sure, he'd seen plenty of crying girls, but usually, he was the reason that they were crying, and he didn't dump and then comfort.

Sonny slowly stopped crying and began to catch her breath. When she realized that she was still clinging to Chad, she let go and backed up. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to smooth out her hair. "Sorry, Chad. I don't know what came over me. I'm just so frustrated with this paper that Miss Bitterman is making us write. It's due tomorrow, but I'm so distracted by everything! And it is so nice out! Spring is my favorite season and I can't enjoy it."

A smirk crossed Chad's face as an idea popped into his head. He reached out and grabbed Sonny's hand. "C'mon, Monroe. I have an idea." He turned and practically ran out the door, dragging Sonny behind him.

"Chad! What are you doing?! And where are you taking me?" She protested as she struggled to keep up with him.

"Not telling." He said, still wearing a smirk. He hoped she would respond with something cute.

"Fine!" Ah, just what he was hoping for.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we are beyond good," Chad responded as he pushed open the doors of the studio and made it to his car. "Get in, Monroe. And you may want to wear these," he handed her a pair of sunglasses. She shrugged her shoulders and put the sunglasses on. He started the car and backed out of the parking space. Even though he intended on giving her a great afternoon, he couldn't help but tease her a little. "You should be flattered, Monroe."

"And why is that, Chad? I practically had my arm torn off getting here and now I'm being taken somewhere against my will," she snapped, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. _Omg! I am actually spending some alone time with Chad._

"You are the first Random who has ever been allowed in Chad Dylan Cooper's car." He replied. She laughed, and he smiled. _I love Sonny's laugh_. After that, they rode in silence, except for the radio, which was currently playing _Fireflies_ by Owl City, and Sonny's soft humming.

"A'ight. We're here." Chad said as he pulled into the round parking lot and parked his car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Sonny.

"Where are we, Chad? I don't know L.A. very well." She looked so cute with the questioning look on her face.

"Just a little park that I like to visit on occasion. Don't worry. School is still in, so there shouldn't be too many crazed fans to bother me." Chad smirked again and waited for Sonny to respond.

"Hey I have fans too!" She exclaimed while taking off her seatbelt. Chad opened his door and walked around to get Sonny's door for her.

"Wow, Chad. I didn't know that you could be so sweet."

"Hey, I have my moments. C'mon, Monroe." He took her hand again and led her down the shaded path. She squealed with delight when they reached a clearing. A small pond complete with ducks was circled by a wide path. A couple of old men sat on one bench, a couple was jogging around the lake, and a mother was kneeling beside her young son wiping ice cream off his face. Other than the man standing behind the little ice cream stand, the park was empty. Chad smiled. _Perfect_.

"Ok, Sonny. What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate!" She smiled, causing him to smile as well. Chad walked up to little ice cream stand.

"Two double chocolate ice cream cones, please." The man was in his forties and didn't seem to care much about celebrities. He filled the orders quickly and accepted the money from Chad. If he noticed who was buying ice cream from him, he didn't say anything.

Chad led Sonny over to a bench by the lake, and the two of them sat down. He handed her one of the ice cream cones, and for awhile they sat in silence, enjoying the ice cream and watching the ducks.

Chad finished his cone first. He looked down at their hands which were almost touching. After a moment's hesitation, he took Sonny's hand in his own. He cleared his throat, "Sonny?"

"Yeah?" She turned to him and he stifled a laugh. Somehow, she had managed to get ice cream on the tip of his nose. She looked so cute that he couldn't resist leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her nose. He pulled back and noticed her surprised expression.

"What was that for?" She whispered. Sonny desperately hoped that he couldn't hear the wild beating of her heart. She looked down and saw that he was holding her hand.

"You had ice cream on your nose, Sonny. I was just taking care of it for you." He smiled at her, and Sonny found some courage that she didn't know she had. She leaned in close to him and smiled flirtatiously,

"I think that I might have some ice cream on my lips too." Chad's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Well, I can't let you go around with ice cream on your lips." He leaned in again, this time planting a kiss on her lips.

Sonny smiled as she typed the last sentence on her paper. Chad's little remedy had worked. She had been able to get the paper written surprisingly quickly.

Of course that might have had something to do with the fact that she had a date with Chad at eight and she wanted to finish before then.

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked my story! I've never been to L.A., so I made the park up. Hopefully it seemed believable.**

**Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
